warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Prime Access/@comment-4448946-20150725060724/@comment-6527636-20151209064737
Another tenno here. Wow what's with all the trolling and hate slangs between PC and console users? I just read through the entirety of this post, and I can’t believe the sheer immaturity, lack of foresight, imagination and understanding in these comments. Did anyone in these comments they posted, while their bashing each other about which is better (PC or consule), where do they focus the most, who has money or pissing about who has more brain cells; stop to consider the root of the problem which the kind sir (or mam) is pointing out from the beginning of this nonsense? PAGE and INFORMATION INNAFICIANCY! '' Come on people we’re in the new age and already rolling on to the year 2016! Not only is it logical but now it is now ''expected ''for all successful and extremely used sources of information through all cyberspace and all devices that these be ''portable, flexible, accurate and concise. ''this means that it should be (for those morons that are too behind the times to understand or simply lack the fundamental information or capacity to): '''1 - easy to access to regardless where you’re at or what device you use. Fun fact: This wika isn’t just used and viewed on the pc; People also use it frequently on the mobile phones and devices, plus multitude helpful apps using this wiki as a data source across all device providers''. (that includes androids and windows phones silly people)'' '' 2 –'That all information that is being provided is up to date', includes '''all important and essential to even nonessential information regarding the subject. And in the case of digital media especially GAMES, this information should/must include all related to the different platforms (pc or consoles) and devices it is available on and how they differ; regardless of individuals’ preferences and whether or not the medium in which is being used to view it is the same or not. 3- Easy to understand and easy to adjust to whomever is viewing the information. All that was mentioned in the previous 2 points should be presented together in a way that anyone can find what their looking for quickly and adjust it to their individual need if they need soothing more specific or simply want to specify by platform. Something this wiki already working on but lacking in some pages. Everyone is playing this game in one “form or another” there for, there shouldn’t be putting any preferences to any one platform, regardless of whom came first or whom is updated the most. This is what defines a website as being “'efficient”' or not. Not to mention a good one. And don’t forget not everyone’s situation is the same, nor does everyone have or want to waste their precious time having bounce between places, and/or filling in the missing information this wika SHOULD and is expected to have. So haters who still live in the 1700’s who still fight over “who’s got the better carriage and how many horses it has”; honestly make with the times and find something better to do with your valued time like “ACTUALLY HELPING YOUR FELLOW TENNO OUT WHEN THEY ASK FOR ADVICE!”, or “shut’ your pie hole” `and go back to playing your board games alone at home, cause the rest of us don’t give a dam about what “horse” your using. ' ' On another note: ''Did ya stop and think about others possible situations or circumstances other people might be under besides money or choice of platform? Like not everyone can afford the same things and need to choose and/or balance which they use and purchase. Where the live and with whom? Do they play solo, with friends, clan or family? How late did they ran into or began playing the game? Were they there since the begginings of warframe or started recently? Do they have the ample time like some kids and bums do, or do they have to work and/or have other pressing matters and/or tight schedules to attend to? Really, some people have their own lives to live. Just because you don’t, doesn’t mean that others can’t make this and other things a little easier for the rest to find what their looking for.''